Dialogue on Love
by UberNerd121
Summary: A dialogue on the nature of true love.


Hundreds of years in the future, the Energy Vampires' family has exploded, pushing them farther and farther into social community life. Two, the family's matriarch, becomes a well of friendly advice and knowledge, going out of her way to stay involved in the lives of the following generations. She and Nos-4-a2 have taken to traveling around the world to visit growing settlements of Energy Vampires outside of Axiom. Two takes an interest in becoming involved in local communities, and before long, she's well known for becoming fast friends with almost everyone she meets, from her direct descendants to their distant family friends.

The following is a dialogue between Two and a close human friend (let's call them Quinn):

Q: "Can I ask you something?"

2: "Of course, dear. What about?"

Q: "Love?"

2: " _Pff-ahahaha! What?_ You're asking _me_ about love?"

Q: "...So?"

2: "Well, I'll try to help you if I can, but I don't know why you'd come to me of all people. Why not ask One?"

Q: "She and Wall.E are like some fairytale. I'm having _real_ life problems, and asking the most perfect couple on Earth isn't going to help."

2: "Heh... if you don't think Nos-4-a2 and I have lived a fairytale, you don't know the whole story."

Q: "Well, I might not know your story, but I know what I've seen. You and Nos-4-a2 never make a big deal about your relationship ‒ I mean, it shows, but you make fun of each other, you bicker, though I've never seen you in a serious fight, and you've been married as long as Wall.E and One have! I don't get it... I mean, I know humans and robots are different, but they say that our emotions are the same, right? The thing is, I've been trying to find someone to settle down with for the last forty years, and every long-term relationship I've been in has either blown up in my face or petered out. I don't understand how you can be married to the same person for centuries. Obviously, you love him, but is it the same kind of love that Wall.E and One have, or did you just... settle?"

2: "Honey, 'settle' is the _last_ word I would use! I'll have to tell you how we met some day... but I can see you're looking for some more immediate advice now. I love Nos-4-a2 with every fiber of my being, but it's not the same love that same love my sister feels for her husband, or even that Nos feels for me. True love feels different for everyone who experiences it ‒ and there isn't one way that's better than another."

Q: "...That sounds wise and all, but it doesn't really... help."

2: "Sorry, darling, I don't think there is any way it can make sense until you feel it for yourself. I promise it's going to happen someday, but you can't _make_ it happen. One and I were both unbelievably lucky to meet our soulmates so early in our lives."

Q: "Yeah, no kidding. I guess I knew there wasn't any secret, but... would you mind if I asked you something kind of personal?"

2: "Depends. How about you ask, then I'll decide?"

Q: "Okay. Does... it still feel as good as it did when you first fell in love?"

A pregnant pause.

2: "There isn't really a straight answer for this. The butterflies, fireworks, and thrills of the honeymoon phase don't last forever, but something much more meaningful takes their place. You have to understand that love never stops changing. What Nos and I have now is far more meaningful than what we had when we were first married. The real, meaningful, good part of true love is coming home to your best friend, knowing that every fight will only serve to bring you closer together in the end, having faith that you can trust them with absolutely anything, knowing that no matter how much pain you have to endure, you'd do it for them a million times over... _that's_ the good part."

Deep, thoughtful pause.

Q: "...That sounds worth the wait."

2: "Hm. It really is. Well, that, and I'm not sure how it works for humans ‒ to be honest, I don't even remember what it's like for normal robots ‒ but strong emotional connections between Energy Vampires makes for, just, the most mindblowing sex."

Q: " _Two!_ "

2: "Oh, don't be a prude!"

Q: "Fine, but seriously... you think there's someone like that for me out there?"

A soft smile.

2: "I'm absolutely certain, dear."


End file.
